finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Banon
Banon is a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy VI. He is the head of the Returners, a secret resistance movement formed against the Gestahlian Empire. Story Players first meet Banon when Locke Cole, Edgar Roni Figaro, and Sabin Rene Figaro bring Terra Branford to see him. He immediately became interested in Terra because he knew that she annihilated fifty of the finest Imperial soldiers single handedly, a fact which Terra denies due to amnesia. He asks Terra to join the Returners, and while it is up to the player to decide if Terra agrees or not, the story remains the same as she is forced to flee with the Returners. With Terra on his side, Banon realized that he needed to protect the remaining Espers from the Empire. He decided to go to Narshe to take a look at the frozen Esper, and took Terra, Edgar, and Sabin on a raft ride down the Lete River to get there. ]] On the way, the four met up with Ultros the octopus, and a battle ensues. During the struggle, Ultros stuck a tentacle onto Terra's leg, forcing Sabin to save her. He was then thrown from the raft, and Banon, Edgar, and Terra continued to Narshe alone. Once they got there, they could not enter because Terra was recognized as being the person who attacked Narshe earlier. Terra showed Edgar and Banon a secret way in, which they used to make their way to Arvis, a returner living in Narshe. They then went to speak to the Elder of Narshe, who was reluctant to side with the Returners. Not even Cyan Garamonde, Gau, or Celes Chere could convince the Elder. Kefka Palazzo was going to attack Narshe and claim the Esper anyway, and Banon had to lead a defense, which consisted of Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Gau, and Celes. They succeeded in holding back Kefka, but when they went to check on the Esper, Terra had a reaction, turned into an Esper herself, and flew away. A search party was formed to look for Terra. Meanwhile, Banon stayed in Narshe and tried to convince the Elder to allign the city with the Returners. By the time Terra was saved, though, Narshe had decided to do so. Banon formulated a plan to attack the Empire. Terra would plead to the Espers in their home to help, and attack Vector from the east, while Banon would lead a coalition of Returners and Narshe Guards to attack from the north. The plan worked, and Banon eventually wound up in Vector to find it in flames, worried that the Espers had gone too far. What happens to Banon after that is unknown, and it is presumed that he is either betrayed and killed by the Empire, died during the apocalypse, or possibly became Gogo. Equipment and Stats Banon's stats are heavily weighted in the magic areas, and he has low HP, attack power, and defense. Being a temporary character, his equipment is permanently set to a Punisher and a Silk Robe. Abilities Banon is a Priest (Oracle), and his special ability is called Health (Pray). This allows him to cast the Cura spell on the entire party for free. Category:Final Fantasy VI player characters